


Confessions

by mandodjarinn



Category: Marcus Moreno - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, We Can Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Yearning, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandodjarinn/pseuds/mandodjarinn
Summary: You and Marcus finally confront your feelings for one another.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader, Marcus Moreno/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Confessions

You and Marcus had worked together for a while now. At first, it was a strictly work relationship where all your discussions were about Heroics meetings and training sessions. It started to move into a friendship when you found yourself wanting to see him more. You would go out of your way to bring contracts to him that had to be signed rather than have your assistant do it. The both of you would spend five or ten minutes talking about what you had been up to that weekend or the new Netflix show you were both watching.

Marcus had noticed the change too. He found himself no longer taking his lunch alone in his office but hoping that when he went to the break room instead you would be there too. Now you would spend lunch together almost every day.

You tried to keep your feelings to strictly friendly in nature, telling yourself you just cared how his date at the weekend went because you wanted him to be happy and not because you were jealous.

“So, are you going on a second date then?” you asked, playing about with the lunch that sat in front of you. Marcus’s mum had made some soup the night before and he brought in an extra portion for you to try, telling you he thought you would like it.

“Yeah, she asked if I wanted to go for dinner tomorrow,” he replied with a sigh.

“Don’t sound to excited,” you teased with a laugh.

“No, no, I am… I think,” he said, “when I first started dating again I just thought I had been out of the game for too long but now, I’m not so sure.”

You didn’t enjoy giving him dating advice but you didn’t like seeing him anything other than happy even more so. You took in a deep breath before replying.

“Going on a second date can’t hurt,” you said with a smile, “if you don’t want to then you can cancel but if you’re not sure, what harm will it do? Plus, excuse to go out and have some nice food.”

Marcus smiled and nodded before finishing the rest of his lunch. He was so comfortable talking to you he wanted to spend all day doing it. Talking about everything and anything. He can’t lie to himself and pretend that he didn’t think about asking you out on a date. In fact, he thought about it every day. But you had never shown an interest in him like that. You were friends with him now and he treasured that friendship. He didn’t want to ruin it by crossing a line that you didn’t show any signs of wanting him to cross.

After lunch you both went back to your own offices and worked the afternoon away. A contract came down on your desk that Marcus had to sign and so once you finished what you were doing you took it over to him.

You knocked on the door and as he held his phone up to his ear gave you a smile and waved you in.

“No, it’s okay! Have a safe flight,” Marcus said before hanging up the phone and sighing.

“Everything okay?” you asked as you placed the contract down on his desk with a pen.

“That was Missy’s babysitter. She’s had to leave town for the weekend so can’t come over tomorrow. Maybe its a sign,” he said as he signed.

“I can come over if you want?” you offered.

You had met Missy plenty of times before and had stayed with her for a few hours while Marcus had a last minute meeting to go to.

“Are you sure? You don’t have any plans,” he asked.

“None. My weekends aren’t as in demand for dates as yours Mr Moreno,” you said teasingly.

He smiled at you but it wasn’t quite reaching his eyes before nodding.

“Thank you,” he said, “I’ll give you a text tomorrow?”

“Sounds good, see you then,” you said before leaving his office.

———-

The next day Marcus sent you a text letting him know his date was at 6 and you could come over any time before 5:30. You began to worry you had made the wrong choice offering to watch Missy as he went on a date. It was one thing listening to him talk about his dating life and maybe offering a little advice but now you were helping him. You shook your head trying to rid the jealous feeling but you couldn’t help it. You wished more than anything that you were the one going on the date with him tonight.

You arrived at his house around quarter past 5 and took a minute to calm your breathing before going up to the door. You knocked and tried to put on a smile before Marcus answered the door. 

He looked as handsome as ever. Smart trousers and a nice shirt that wasn’t buttoned all the way up. His hair wasn’t as smart as it was for work but still styled and he was without his glasses. 

“Hi,” he said with a smile, opening the door wider to let you in.

“Hi back,” you said.

“Missy has had dinner. She is just in watching TV,” he said, tilting his head towards the family room, “I shouldn’t be out too late.”

“It’s fine, I don’t have anywhere to be,” you said, putting your hands in your pockets as you suddenly felt uncomfortable, “you look good, by the way. Lucky lady.”

You began to regret your comment before his cheeks flushed in response. He gave a shy smile before nodding towards you.

“You look good too,” he said quietly.

There was now a silence over you as you both stood awkwardly in the hall before Missy walked out.

“Hi,” she said with a big smile, coming over to give you a hug, “I found a film for us to watch already.”

You laughed and softly squeezed a hug back before looking back to Marcus. He was watching you both, a small but real smile on his face as he took in the sight before him. 

He looked at the clock and reaching for his jacket told you that he better get going. He leaned down to give Missy a hug, lifting her slightly from the ground, and before thinking about it stood up and give the side of your cheek a kiss. His cheeks flushed with pink again before walking out of the door.

Missy already had your hand in hers and was dragging you towards the kitchen to get some snacks for the “girls movie night” as she was calling it, which made you smile. You noticed that Marcus had left some snacks on the kitchen counter and it contained your favourite sweets and crisps that you had mentioned to him once before. You smiled as you grabbed them and a few bowls to pour some out before moving to the couch.

Missy had the movie already set up and ready to go, so once you were both comfortable under the blanket she pressed play. She spoke during the film, telling you what else that actor had been in and commenting on what was going on, but you weren’t really paying much attention to the film in front of you. 

You were thinking about Marcus on his date. He looked amazing, he always does, and he is so perfect in every way that theres no way his date wouldn’t be falling for him like you so obviously had.

By the time the movie finished it was still early enough and so you and Missy decided to watch the sequel as well.

———-

Marcus couldn’t concentrate on his date. She was lovely but he couldn’t help but think about the woman who was back at home. He kept wondering what you were doing and what you were thinking about. There had been something between you both before he left this evening, surely he wasn’t the only one who felt that?

———

Before the end of the second film, Missy was already starting to fall asleep, so you stopped it to walk her half-asleep self upstairs. You made sure she had brushed her teeth and was ready for bed before getting her to climb into bed. You went back downstairs and cleared up the small mess of bowls and glasses before finding something on TV to watch for the rest of the night. You found yourself thinking of Marcus again. Would he give his date a kiss at the end of the night? You couldn’t help the wave of jealousy that was washing over you now. The only thing that put a stop to these thoughts was the sleep that eventually took over your body as you fell into a sleep curled up on the couch.

Marcus arrived home not that much later. He drove his date home and found himself getting more excited to get home and see you than he had on his drive to the date tonight. When he pulled up outside her house she seemed like she was going to lean in for a kiss before Marcus stopped her. He told her that he had a good time but didn’t think this was going anywhere. She took it well, her ego not seeming to be too damaged by the rejected kiss, and once she was safely inside Marcus found himself happily singing along to the radio.

The house was quiet when he entered and as he followed the light of the TV from the living room he found you curled up into the corner of the couch, a blanket draped over you, and your eyebrows furrowed. He felt a warmth run through his chest and he knew that his heart wasn’t his own any more. It belonged to you. As he carefully sat down next to you he wondered what you were dreaming about. He almost didn’t want to wake you but after a moment reached out to gently shake your arm while saying your name.

“Hey, its just me,” he said quietly as you began to wake up.

“Marcus?” you said still half asleep as you sat up, “how was the date?”

He sighed leaning back into the couch, “I told her that I thought it best not to go on a third date.”

“So not the best then,” you laughed slightly.

“I just, I think I’m just going for the wrong ones,” he said quietly. He had thought the whole way home about whether to tell you that he was feeling more for you than just a friendship and while he decided he would, now he was faced with you he didn’t know if he could say the words.

“Well, you’ll know when its the right one,” you said, moving closer to give his arm a squeeze, “anyone would be lucky to have you Marcus. You’re so smart, and kind, and not to mention handsome…”

As you trailed off your eyes moved from his to his lips. You didn’t know if not being fully awake yet made you more confident but you found yourself leaning in slightly. Just as you were about to stop, Marcus started to lean in too.

You don’t know who made the first move but it didn’t matter. Your lips met in a soft kiss, with your hand still on his arm and his hand now resting on your thigh. You pulled away and your foreheads rested against one another’s.

“Wow,” Marcus said with a smile.

“Yeah,” you giggled back.

You both sat up straighter, looking at one another in the eye and not sure who should speak first. Marcus moved to take your hands in his.

“I have to admit, I’ve thought about what it would be like to do that for a while now,” he said, rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.

“I have too,” you said, giving his hands a squeeze of reassurance, “how did it match up?”

“Better than I could have imagined,” he sighed contently, while looking down at your lips, “can I kiss you again?”

“Please,” you said quietly with a smile and you both moved in for a kiss slightly more desperate than the first. It was still gentle as his hands let yours go to cup your face and you rested yours on his arms, but there was more to it now.

When you eventually broke away neither of you could stop the smiles that were on your faces.

“So… do you maybe want to go on a date sometime?” Marcus said with a laugh.

“I would love that, Marcus,” you said laughing back.

“Next weekend?" 

“Its a date.”

You stood and started to fold the blanket that had been draped over your lap and reached for your jacket. Marcus walked you out to the door, asking you to let him know when you got home, and as you stood outside you both waited for a moment.

“Can I give you a call tomorrow,” he asked shy now.

“You can indeed,” you said with a smile.

Marcus’s hand found yours and he pulled you in gently, placing another soft kiss to yours lips.

“Just needed one more.”

You smiled and said goodbye before walking to your car. Marcus waited at the door, watching as you got in and started the engine, the both of you giving a wave before you drove off, and he waited until you were just out of sight before walking back inside.

He found himself smiling more than usual as he got ready for bed that night, still thinking about how your lips felt against his and how next weekend he finally would get to take you out on a date he had been dreaming of for a while now.


End file.
